


My Bloody Valentine

by k8ln713



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8ln713/pseuds/k8ln713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edward has had enough of Jacob standing in the way of his and Bella's happiness, he resorts to killing Jacob. Edward and Bella have to escape in order to find their happiness, including starting their lives over. M- language and lemon! Read warning inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn February 14, 2012 (I wrote it for Valentine's Day, but it's not very Valentine's Day-ish.)
> 
> Thanks Ashley for pre-reading this :*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.
> 
> ENJOY! (But please read the warning below!)
> 
> Link to the song I was inspired to write this fic: youtube.com/watch?v=oxovPeqNsZ8.   
> My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte. Awesome song! :D
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> There's a part of the story that is slightly graphic and mentions death and murder. If you're uncomfortable with this topic, by all means skip it and read the rest, as it really is a very small part of the story and moves onto Bella and Edward's escape, or stop reading now. I promise you a happy ending, but it takes a bit to get there. Just letting you know before you're all surprised. Thank you!
> 
> Oh and don't take the road Edward and Bella took. Killing is wrong and illegal and so is faking your own death. Remember this is not realistic AND is fiction!
> 
> OK... you may read! :)

**My Bloody Valentine**

  
_Oh, my love_   
_Please don't cry_   
_I'll wash my bloody hands and_   
_We'll start a new life_   


  
_I ripped out_   
_His throat_   
_And called you on the telephone to_  
 _Take off_  
 _My disguise_  
 _Just in time to hear you cry  
_ _When you_   


  
_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_   
_The night he died_   
_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_   
_One last time_   
_Singin'_   


  
_Oh, my love_   
_Please don't cry_   
_I'll wash my bloody hands and_   
_We'll start a new life_   
_I don't know much at all_   
_I don't know wrong from right_   
_All I know is that I love you tonight_   


  
_There was_   
_Police and_   
_Flashing lights_   
_The rain came down so hard that night and the_   
_Headlines read_   
_A lover died_   
_No tell-tale heart was left to find when you_   


  
_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_   
_The night he died_   
_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_   
_One last time_   
_Singin'_   


  
_Oh, my love_   
_Please don't cry_   
_I'll wash my bloody hands and_   
_We'll start a new life_   
_I don't know much at all_   
_I don't know wrong from right_   
_All I know is that I love you tonight_   
_Tonight_   


  
_He dropped you off_  
 _I followed him home_  
 _|Then I_  
 _Stood outside his bedroom window_  
 _Standing over him_  
 _He begged me not to do_  
 _What I knew_  
 _I had to do  
_ _'Cause I'm so in love with you_   


  
_Oh, my love_   
_Please don't cry_   
_I'll wash my bloody hands and_   
_We'll start a new life_   
_I don't know much at all_   
_I don't know wrong from right_   
_All I know is that I love you tonight_   


_Tonight!_

_My Bloody Valentine ~ Good Charlotte_

* * *

**EPOV**

I did something I absolutely don't regret.

I killed Jacob Black: recent graduate from UW, football quarterback, president of many clubs, the most perfect guy, and most importantly, Bella Swan's boyfriend.

Well... late boyfriend.

He would actually be counted as her late soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.

That's right. She was gonna be breaking up with him to be with me. But I couldn't control myself. I had to kill him. I just had to.

Bella doesn't know what I've done, but I'm gonna be telling her in a few minutes. In the way I never wanted to do, but I had to.

* * *

I've loved Bella Swan almost all of my life.

And she returned the feelings, but we never acted on it with everyone knowing 'cause people thought we wouldn't be good together. Bella's father is Chief of Police in our small town in Forks, Washington and he's had it out for me since I was a freshman in high school when I started acting out. He blamed me for the reason why Bella, too, started acting out in the way he didn't see appropriate. His dream was that his daughter and his best friend's son be together and one day be married and have kids and all that other shit.

Bella wasn't too keen on dating Jacob. She thought he was a tool. She didn't believe any of the good stories about him. She knows from personal experience of what he's like. She told me all this. She was able to trust me with this information. We grew closer and as juniors in high school, we told each other our true feelings for each other, how we loved each other, but couldn't be together. Which was how we had our own secret romance. I was her first in everything. Jacob believed in the white lies Bella told him, that she was a virgin and waiting for marriage, when in truth she gave it up to me when we were eighteen. But this only egged him on in claiming Bella as his.

In the end, she did become his girlfriend when we all were UW freshmen, but she didn't want him. She wanted me. And I wanted her just as much. We kept up our secret relationship. Whenever she wasn't with Jacob, and he wasn't being a stalker, following her around for 'protection' as he supposedly called it, she was with me. At night, after he dropped her off on a date, she would be calling me to pick her up so she could crawl into my bed. He was so oblivious to her actions.

But she didn't leave him. And I hated that. I hated that she still stuck around and was with me on the side. I told Bella many times how much I loved her and wanted to be with her, and she would tell me she wanted me and was waiting till after graduation to do it, to leave him. By then we could run away together and live and love. She wanted to make sure she had her degree. And I supported her decision to wait it out for another three months.

Three months came and went and Bella and Jacob were still 'together'. Bella's father, Charlie, was supposedly jittering at the thought that Jacob Black was gonna propose to his little girl. I asked Bella one night she was spending with me if by any chance that Jacob asked her to marry him, would she accept.

"No Edward. I wouldn't. I love you. Only you. I promise. Every time I get up the nerve to break up with him, he shoots me down somehow. But I swear if I can't get the chance to do it, and he gets down on one knee to ask me to marry him, I'll reject him and tell him it's over, my dad's wishes be damned."

I nodded and kissed her lips before making love to her again that night.

What led me to do what I did was one night Bella came over to my apartment by herself one night. I didn't like the fact that she came over here by herself when it was ten o'clock at night, but when I saw the bruises on her arm in the shape of a huge hand, Jacob Black's hand, and the bruised cheekbone and cut lip, I lost it.

"What the fuck happened, Bella?" I shouted as I pulled her into my arms, rocking her as she cried into my chest.

"Jake... he hit me. He was drunk and– and was trying to get me to blow him, but I wouldn't do it. He called me names and I tried to do it, I tried to tell him it was over and that I never liked him, but then he grabbed my arm tightly. I fought back as much as I could, but then– but then he punched me. I knew he had a temper, but I never knew he'd physically hurt someone."

"Shh baby, it'll be alright. I'm here. I'm here," I shushed her, still rocking her. I lifted her up bridal style, still whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and carried her to my bedroom. I told her I'd be right back and went to go get some ice and the first aid kit in the bathroom. I wiped her tears away, cleaned up the smudged makeup under eyes and dried blood on her lips and iced her bruises.

She fell asleep a little while later in my arms. I vowed to myself and to Bella that Jacob Black would never lay another hand on her.

_Over my dead body._

* * *

I knew there was a risk in my plan. If I was caught, I would go to jail, or get the death penalty, depending on the jury's verdict and the judge's conviction. But I'd risk my life and future to be with Bella. She was everything to me. She was mine. Not Jacob's. I was gonna win her.

I had to kill Jacob Black. It was the only way for Bella to be free of him and to finally be with me without him being in the way.

The plan was in motion. Bella told me she was going on a date with Jacob, her having no choice. He doesn't even ask her anymore. Just tells her to get ready, they're going out, and it'll be last minute, too. 'Oh, we have dinner reservations in half an hour. Doll yourself up.' At least I have the decency to ask her if she wants to go out, to make sure she's not hanging with the girls (oh, yeah, I make sure she has her girl time, unlike Jacob, who doesn't want her hanging out with them, even though she just does it, pissing him off a lot of the time), and give her twenty-four hours notice about reserved dinners. In fact, most of the time I surprise her with meals when she comes over to my place.

But I digress.

Yeah, she's forced to go to dinner with him. She called me saying she doesn't want to. She'd rather be with me right now. She was still afraid Jacob will lose it again and hit her or do more harm. I tell her I wish she was with me now, too, but I've got something to do. It'll all happen after she's home and he heads back to his place.

Three hours later, Bella texts me she's on her way back to her apartment and asks me to pick her up in an hour. Good. Gives me an hour to do the deed and get her away from here. We'd be together  _for real_  soon.

After telling her I'll be by in an hour, I gather what I need. My shit is already packed. Stuff I'll need when we run away tonight. I cleared my bank accounts out some, filled a garbage bag up with clothes to last me a couple of weeks, taking personal belongings I didn't want to leave behind, like pictures of my family, of me and Bella, and some childhood memorabilia, but leaving things behind that won't trace back to me saying that I purposely ran away. I want to make it seem that I disappeared, but not that it was planned.

That's right. I'm gonna be faking my own death in a little while. Bella's, too.

I had it all worked out. I'm gonna tell her the plan after I do the job.

I had my gear to kill Jacob, too: a knife I bought recently, some black clothes, and some black leather gloves. Gotta make sure this doesn't trace back to me.

I drive my Volvo to Bella's. Just as I'm getting close to pulling up, I see Jake's truck at the front of her apartment. He's dropping her off. And the fucker just has her get out  _by herself_  and doesn't even walk her up safely to her apartment. Jackass! And he  _says_  he loves her. And Charlie actually believes he's a better choice for Bella? He may not like me all too much, but at least I treat his daughter way better. I make sure I call her to let her know I'm outside, watch for her to be exiting the building, and wait outside the passenger side to help her in. I open doors for her, pull out her seat, take her jacket... I'm a gentleman. I may not really look it, but I am. And I make sure I lead her back to her place safely, maybe staying with her for a little while, at her request, and call her to tell her I got home safely. I show her how much I love and care for her and Jacob Black is a douche who doesn't care for her if he can't even attempt to be a gentleman.

Anyway...

Bella exits the truck walks up to the front door of the building and I see Jacob speeding off, not even waiting a minute to see her go inside. I wait until I see her going inside before I take off behind Black. It only takes ten minutes to get to his place. I park my car a block away before walking to his house. Yeah this guy has money and can buy his own house. When I get there, I can see him through the window, curtains not drawn. He's chatting on the phone and with the window opened I hear every word.

"Yeah. Just dropped her off, man. Dude, Bella is so fine! But, you know, I gotta have my other ladies on the side since she won't give it up till her wedding night. Sometimes I gotta change it up a bit. Oh, last night, was so fucking great! This girl had such fucking huge tits and the tightest pussy..."

Ugh! He was a total douche. Man, he cheats on Bella. Yeah, I know she's cheating on him with me, but she doesn't deserve to be treated like trash. I was her first, her only, and she was mine in that way, too. I'd never been with another girl. And I never looked at another girl the way I looked at Bella, no matter how hard they try to get my attention. I barely notice their presence when I'm alone or with Bella. But Black... he's total scum of the earth. This really gives me good reason to slit his throat.

"... Yeah, I'm still gonna ask her to marry me. Even with my other women on the side. I want Bella to be mine. No one else's. Not even Cullen. Fuck, he's such a little pussy. And he thinks Bella wants him? Not a chance!"

A few minutes later he gets off the phone. He leaves the living room and this is my chance to get in and kill him. The window is low enough that I can easily slide the window up and jump in. There wasn't anything in the way of the window, so I didn't have to worry about crashing into anything that could trigger something for Black to call the cops.

I double checked I had my gloves on and had my knife, and sneakily climbed in. I went around the house and unplugged all the phone jacks so he couldn't call the cops. Only his cell phone would be his way of contact to call 911.

After I did that, I slyly walked to his bedroom. He doesn't even know that I'm behind him. I see him grab a remote to turn on his stereo and some obnoxious rap shit starts playing. It's so loud I could barely hear myself think or focus on the plan, but I do.

I step closer to him. He can't hear me because of the music. He's gathering some clothes – guess he's planning taking a shower. Not that he'll make it.

He finally looks up and jumps nearly a foot in the air when he sees me standing there, fury written all over my face. I'm out for blood because he hurt  _my_  Bella.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Cullen? How the fuck did you get in my house?" he asks nervously. I smirk, loving how he's really not so tough.  _Guess he saw my knife._

"Window was so easily able to be opened, Black. And I'm here for one reason: to kill you," I reply.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I'm here to kill you."

"Why? What did I do?"

I let out a humorless laugh. "You hurt my Bella."

" _Your_  Bella? What are you talking about? She's  _my_  girlfriend."

"Well… she hasn't been a very faithful woman to you. 'Cause she sees me almost every night. She lets me fuck her, or make love to her… depends on our moods. Sometimes we like it rough because all she wants to do is fuck you out of her head with me because she hates you."

"WHAT?" he screams.

"Oh yeah… we've been together since junior year of high school, didn't you know? Oh right… you were too busy being a narcissistic asshole fucking other women because she wouldn't give it up to you. Yeah, and she's no virgin… she gave it to me because she loves me, not you. And even if she was, she'd never let you touch her with a ten foot pole."

"How could she love a guy like you when she has a real man like me?" he asks smugly. Yeah, like he's all that!

"She knows you're a tool. And she's pretty positive that you cheat on her. Like you'd be able to keep it in your pants until your wedding night as she had told you. Yeah, right! Besides I've confirmed both of our suspicions about you. Heard that fantastic call you made to your buddy… how you have your other ladies on the side, and last night in particular the woman you fucked had the biggest tits and the tightest pussy."

"Get out of my house or I'm calling the cops," Jacob sternly says.

"Go ahead," I simply say. He turns around to use the house phone he has in his room and I grab his iPhone from the nightstand, hiding it behind my back. He keeps dialing and redialing, but all he's getting is a dial tone and more frustrated by the second. He then gives up and reaches to get his iPhone, but it's gone.

"What the fuck? Where's my cell?" He panics and looks all over the room for it, not bothering to accuse the one person who'd try to keep him from calling the cops. Dumbass. Then it clicks. I mean, I was standing not two feet away from his cell, too.

"Give me my phone, Cullen."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna help you call the cops on me," I laughed out.

"Give me my phone!"

"Alright." I hold it out, but before he could even get close enough to grab it, I throw it hard on the ground, shattering the thing.

"No!"

He's gathering all the pieces, trying to fit things back together, thinking it'll work, but then he realizes he's eye to eye with my knife. He screams out in fear and starts pushing himself back on the floor to get closer to his bed. I'm just walking closer and closer. He's not getting away.

"No… no! Please! Please! I'll do anything! Anything!"

"Doesn't matter anyway, Black. You hurt the woman I love most in ways that could never be forgiven, more times than I can count. It's over, Black."

Then I raise my knife and he screams out one last time right before I slice the blade across his throat, blood seeping out and running down his chest. I got a little bit of the sticky red substance on me, but I didn't care. I did the job I came here for.

I left then, jumping out the same window I came through, but not taking off any of the bloody clothes or gloves off until I was away from the scene of the crime. Hopefully the murder of Jacob Black won't come out for a few days… just until Bella and I were away from here.

I made sure that this plan went off without a hitch before I did anything. Besides, even if I didn't end up killing Jacob, I had another car parked secretly, plenty of money for mine and Bella's disposal until we found jobs, had hired a guy to take care of making forged documents for us, like birth certificates, IDs, passports, diplomas (in the fields we graduated from of course), and a place for us to run to. I said before that I was killing me and Bella off and starting all over with new names and new lives so no one we knew in our past lives could find us.

* * *

As I drove away and headed towards Bella's to pick her up, I called her and told her what I did. I knew she wouldn't be happy that I went and did this, but it was _for us._

I speed dialed her cell. "Hey babe! You on your way?"

"Yeah… I am. But I need to tell you something. Now I need you to listen. You're gonna be so upset with me, but you gotta be open minded and remember that I did what I did for us… for us to be together. Understand Bella?"

"What are you talking about? What did you do?"

"Just tell me you understand! Please!" I cried out.

"Yes… I understand, Edward."

"I killed Jacob."

Then she let out a terrified scream. "What? WHAT? Why?" she yelled out, me knowing she was crying.

"Because he hurt you so many times and I was just finished with him being in our way, Bella! Now believe me when I say that I did this because I love you, that I want us to be together without people holding us back. That's all your father is doing, that's all what Jake was doing. I know you said you'd reject his proposal if he did propose, but they wouldn't have let you. I needed to wipe out Jacob and I need to get us out of here.

"Please baby. I love you so much that I'd kill anyone who hurt you, and I did. I know it wasn't the way to go, but I really don't regret it because I did it for you, for us, to be together like it always should have been, like it always has been, what it always will be."

"OK…" she whispered. "I believe you, Edward. But what if you get caught? What if I lose you?"

"I have a plan. Now I need you to do this for me. I'm ten minutes away from your place. You have ten minutes to gather some clothes in a garbage bag,  _not a suitcase,_  and any supplies you need, any personal things you'd like to keep with you: pictures, books, whatever. Don't pack everything though. Leave some things; make it look like you didn't purposely disappear. Just some things you know you wouldn't be able to live without and leave things you know no one would suspect that you ran away. OK, baby?"

"Are we running away?"

"No we're killing ourselves in the non literal way."

"What do you mean?"

"We're starting over, baby. New lives, new home. I'll tell you more after I pick you up. Have all your things by the door and wait inside. I'll help you get your things in the car. Pack lightly… we'll be getting new stuff, but I want you to have some things that I know you wouldn't be able to part with."

"Alright, Edward. I'm already packing. It won't be much; mostly clothes and only a few personal things and all of  _our_  pictures."

Those pictures were the only ones she should bring because no one knew we were together and if she took any of her family (whom she hates) or other friends, it would make anyone who tried to find her think that she's somewhere and not 'dead'. But pictures that were of us, no one will think of looking for because to other people they don't exist. I only took some that were of my family and all that were of Bella. If I left behind any of her, I'd be the number one suspect in Jacob's murder because I would be considered a stalker and be accused of 'kidnapping' Bella.

"Alright, love. I'll be there in a few. I promise all will be good for us. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward." Then she hung up. I only hoped she'd be for this plan and she wasn't lying and calling the cops on me since I confessed  _everything_  to her. But my doubts were erased when I saw Bella in a ratty coat that no one would consider thinking she ran away in with two large garbage bags and her old purse from high school. When we had gone to college and she became Jacob's girlfriend, Bella had changed her appearance some to look worthy of being on his arm, though she kept a secret stash of old stuff to have because she wanted to, including old stuff from high school and that beloved bag.

I got out of the car and reached her, afraid to touch her in case she didn't want to be touched by a killer's hands. But she jumped into my arms and kissed me all over my face. I had dumped the knife, the gloves and the dirty black sweatshirt in a plastic bag in the back seat of the car, so I wasn't bloody anymore.

"I'm sorry, love, but it had to be done," I murmured to her.

"It's alright. Like you said… we're starting over. We'll finally get to be together like it should have been from the beginning. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting so long that it came down to this, but if we get to finally be together, then so be it."

"OK. Thank you. Get in the car while I put this in the trunk. I'll explain it all when we're on the road. It'll be awhile. We gotta get out of Seattle. Once we're in the outskirts, I'll tell you everything." Bella nodded in understanding and did as she was told while I got everything of hers in the car.

We drove away, never returning… and I was so fucking happy to have Bella for me and only me without any of us holding us back.

We were in the outskirts of Washington when I finally told her of the plan I had sorted out for months. Yeah, for months have I had the idea of 'killing' us and starting over, but it was only recently did I add in killing Jacob.

"Alright, babe, here's the deal. We're starting over… everything that was once Edward Cullen and Bella Swan is dead once we push the car over a cliff. I have a car not to far from the dumping site. We're gonna pick that up and you're gonna drive it, following me to where we're gonna push my Volvo over. OK? You with me?"

"Yes."

"OK. Then we're gonna drive a bit further in the new car. All of our stuff will be in the new suitcases I bought us to have all of our stuff and new clothes. I also have scissors for you to cut your hair some, OK. Hair dye as well, if you choose to change entirely.

"This guy I know… J. Jenks… is this lawyer, but he has a black market business in selling forged documents to people that look so real. He's really good at it. We're getting new everything: IDs, birth certificates, passports, social security cards, you name it."

"Edward, what's gonna happen after we get all this new stuff? Do we even have a place to live? What about jobs?" Bella nervously asked. I could tell she wasn't entirely convinced this plan would go off without a hitch.

"Jenks can do fake diplomas for us as well. He's like the ultimate forger, Bella. He can make a diploma that could come off as the real thing from any college, sign your name and you got it. You can still have the same kind of degree you graduated with: a high school English teacher. It'll just be from a different college. We can't have any ties from Washington."

"And you? You keeping the same kind of degree?"

"Yeah… with some tweaking."

"Tweaking?"

"Well I graduated with a degree in Biology, and you know I always wanted to become an oncologist. So I'm having Jenks make me a med school diploma for me as well. We're not gonna be 22. We're gonna be 25 and 23, Bella, OK?"

"Umm… but Edward, don't you need to actually experience things in med school, like actually know things?"

"Everything I know I learned from my dad, Bella. He's one of the top oncologists in the country. And he was preparing me so I knew things and could be top of my class when I graduated med school. Don't worry, Bella. All it takes is a little bribing to get people to do things for you. Having legitimate references will be easy, my love."

"OK… I trust you," she said, kissing my cheek. I took her hand and lifted it to my lips and whispered the same words to her.

Finally we reached the garage where I had the new car. It's gonna be an inconspicuous car and maybe when we've settled down, I could get a sexy car for special occasions, but for now this will do. It's a normal Honda CR-V in black, so it will be hidden in the dark and it's an everyday car people have.

I gave Bella the keys and told her to follow me. We were gonna be driving on a back road so there wouldn't really be many cars. We drove for maybe ten minutes, then parked on the side of the road. The cliff had no barricades, which is really unsafe 'cause like our story would end up being it, any driver who lost control on the sharp turn could drive right off.

I helped Bella pack the suitcases up with all our belongings and we changed into new clothes while dumping what we were wearing before in plastic bags and hiding them in a secret compartment I cut out in the trunk of my Volvo. Finally it was time. I told Bella to leave her phone in one of the cup compartments in the car, as did I, and told her to part from her beloved belongings, including the purse she had.

She only took out the pictures, but left her apartment and car keys, her wallet with money, credit cards and old ID – she wasn't gonna be Isabella Swan for much longer – some receipts, other papers, her sunglasses that Jacob had given her but despised because they were really expensive ones (she preferred to occasionally steal my Ray Bans – and hell fucking no was I getting rid of those… those were a part of me) and some makeup.

She threw it in the front passenger seat of the car and at the same time put the car in neutral so we could easily start pushing the car off the cliff. She got behind the car and we pushed it straight till it was hanging off the cliff, where it tipped forward and fell into the water below with our old lives in there.

Bella cried, and I knew she was thinking that this was unbelievable that we had to go to such lengths to be together. I held her as she sobbed. She was still crying silent tears as I drove us south toward Arizona. We were gonna settle in a big city again because the more people, the better we were hidden. It'd be the small towns that would be on the look out when our disappearances hit the news, first city-wide in Seattle, then state, then the west coast and then national and international.

But most likely it would turn into a cold case and would be forgotten. The only thing I'd be upset about would be having to leave behind my parents and leave them with this grief that I was 'dead' when I wasn't. Bella couldn't care for Charlie or Renee because they loved the idea of her being with Jacob Black and not really noticing she was unhappy and not supporting her decision to be with me.

Our new home was gonna be in Tucson, but we were meeting Jenks in his Phoenix office. It was a day's drive and Bella said she'd drive once we hit Carson City, Nevada because I'd GPS'd the drive and it was about a twenty-six hour drive total, give or take some time if you measure in traffic and rest stops, and if we split it in half it was about thirteen hours from Seattle to Carson City and then another thirteen from there to Phoenix. I let Bella sleep most of the way to Carson City, taking occasional bathroom and food breaks, and then she took over so I could sleep.

We finally reached Phoenix and we were beat. We couldn't head to a hotel to crash at since we had no identification of any type on us and no credit cards. Cash could pay for it, but we couldn't get a room without ID. So we decided to just head straight to Jenks' office on one of the busiest streets in Phoenix to get what we came here for.

Jenks' office is of course a law office, but there was one guy you asked for when you stepped into the building and that was Max Waters. He was the guy who directed you to J. Jenks when dealing with his black market business. I was given his contact information and all I had to do was call him from the lobby and he'd meet me and Bella and lead us to Jenks. Jenks only dealt with this business after hours, when no one else was really there, and it was actually already seven at night by the time we reached Jenks' law office.

I made the call and Max came down, leading us to a staircase that brought us underground. The whole thing was shady, and I could tell Bella was uncomfortable, but I held her hand tightly, her grip overpowering mine, and we followed Max.

We reached this small office and Max said Jenks was expecting us and to go right in. We nodded and entered the office. An overweight, balding guy sat at a desk with papers surrounding him. He lifted his head to see us coming in.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, please sit down," he said.

We did and I could practically read Bella's mind, so I knew she was wondering how Jenks knew her name, but she then remembered I contacted him to do this for us, and I told him her name. I lifted my lips into a small smile, silently telling her it'd be OK.

"Mr. Cullen, I did all that you asked of me," Jenks said, handing me the folder with all of our new documents. I listened to him as I looked them over, handing pieces to Bella to glance at. "IDs, birth certificates, passports, social security cards, diplomas for high school, a bachelor's in Education and an English degree for Ms. Swan and a bachelor's in Biology, a medical degree and license for you.

"I picked the University of Arizona as your degrees, as well as your medical degree, Mr. Cullen. It's Phoenix and then you can say you moved to Tucson afterward to start your careers. You can work out all the history your making up when you're home.

"Also I made sure everything is legitimate and that there should be no question of anyone thinking your new identifications never existed in the institutions and social security now has your numbers in their system… took some bribing, but it was done. Money talks."

"Yes, it does," I said, tossing a roll of bills to pay for the costs of these documents, the bribing, as well as a little more for Jenks for a job well done. Everything was perfect and looked legitimate.

The names I had requested were used for everything – on all the documents, on our deed for the house. As of now, Bella was not Isabella Swan. She was now Marie Whitlock. I was no longer Edward Cullen, but now Anthony Masen. As to why Bella wasn't a Masen… because we wanted the real thing, a  _real marriage._  Not just some document that said we were married when we really weren't. It wouldn't feel right in our hearts. I was gonna ask Bella, I mean,  _Marie,_  soon and then we'll marry in a small ceremony, just the two of us at city hall or in a church, since we were now Catholic.

We shook Jenks' hand and left, Max outside the office to lead us back to the ground floor so we could leave. It was eight o'clock now and we were starving. So we grabbed something to eat at a pub down the street. I was in need of a beer badly and deep-fried bar food and beer seemed like a pretty appetizing thing.

We didn't talk of what happened. We were actually pretty silent. I really hoped Bella/Marie was happy and didn't regret following me so we could be together without anyone holding us back. Then after the waitress who tried to flirt with me, but failed at attempting to get my attention, dropped off our food and a new round of beers, Bella spoke up.

"I'm happy, Edward," she whispered. "I know you're freaking out and your mind is turning on wondering if I regret going along with this fucked up plan, but  _I love you…_  I'd follow you anywhere. We're gonna start a new life together, one filled with happiness. Let's put the past aside and focus on our future."

I smiled and kissed her hand. "I love you, too, baby. Always have, always will." I lifted my pint up, Bella following suit, and clinked the glasses together. "To a new and better life."

"Here here!" Bella laughed out.

Finally the silence was broken and we just talked and talked. After that last round of beer and water to sober us up some, we walked hand in hand back to the car that was in the parking lot of the pub and then we drove off to Tucson. Bella immediately fell asleep.

It was the shortest two hours of my life.

I drove straight to our new home in Tucson. It was a decently big house, big enough for the two of us and enough room to one day fill with kids. But it wasn't _totally_  ostentatious. It had six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large kitchen, a big living room and a fucking huge backyard with an inground pool.

It was late summer now, and us being in the desert, we could swim all year round. And it was close to Bella's birthday, but her new ID says she was born in April of 1988, while I was born in October of 1986. I was supposed to turn 25 this October when I was like Bella, a 1989 baby born on June 20th having just turned twenty-two a month after graduation. It was September 5th now and Bella would be turning twenty-two in eight days. But she apparently had turned twenty-three five months ago.

I don't know if Bella would want to secretly still be Edward and Bella, or really start all over and call eachother Anthony and Marie, really throwing away all of our past, including names and birthdays, stuff we know, stuff we're used to.

As I turned on our street, I gently nudged Bella awake. "Sweetheart… we're close to our new home," I whispered.

"Hmm? Oh! Our new home." Her eyes bugged out at seeing all these large homes with expansive property in between – there was at least three hundred feet in between each house. And then I pulled into our driveway. Bella let out a gasp upon seeing our home.

"Holy… shit," she breathed.

"It's not that big, Bella."

"Are you kidding, Edward? That's a fucking huge house! A mansion!"

"My parents' house was bigger, my love. I could have gone and found a house three times as big to measure up to my childhood home, you know."

"Alright… this is definitely better than living in a huge house like yours and my childhood home, plus my apartment, combined."

"Because of its size?" I asked.

"No… because it's  _ours,_  Edward. It was either  _my_  apartment or  _your_  apartment in Seattle, and my parents didn't support us being together, so it didn't feel right saying we had something while you were sneaking into my bedroom at night. And well, I'd get lost in a place similar to your parents' home." Then she sighed deeply. "Oh what are they gonna think once they realize we're gone? I loved Esme and Carlisle. They were my second family, and now they think we're dead."

"Bella… love, I'm gonna miss them, too. I hate that I had to cut off ties with the two people who gave me life and loved me, and loved you, and loved that we loved eachother. But we had to do it. If we have to, we can call them, but not say anything, just to hear their voices."

"OK, Edward," she sniffled, tears falling down her cheeks.

I held her face and softly kissed her lips. "Come on, baby. You're tired. Let's go to sleep."

"How? There's no bed."

"You don't know that." I got out and helped her out on her side. Hand in hand we walked up the front porch steps and to the door. I retrieved the key from my pocket and unlocked the door. Before Bella could step inside, I swept her off her feet, carrying her across the threshold bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she squealed.

"Carrying you across the threshold, of course," I replied, the 'duh' silent.

"But we're not married. Only married couples do that."

"Yeah to bring good luck to their marriage and new home. Well, it's our new home, and yes, we may not be married, and that will be rectified soon, but we're starting over, so we need all the good luck we could get to get this life starting off right."

"Oh Edward!" Bella sighed, jumping into my arms and kissing me deeply. After pulling apart, she took in her surroundings. She let out an audible gasp and saw that our home was filled with brand new furniture. She slithered her way down from me and got acquainted with the living room and then the kitchen as I watched her from the doorway, a shit eating grin on my face. I could tell she was so happy.

"Oh my God, Edward! Did you stock up on things like furniture and kitchen supplies? Was it that you knew I was gonna come here with you?"

"I didn't know, but I only hoped. I wanted us to have everything already by the time we got here."

"But how? I mean, you never left Washington to do all this."

"Money talks, my love. All I had to do was buy the house on the phone, online shop for furniture, linens and kitchen stuff and hire someone to move it all in."

"Please tell me you at least set up payment plans and took out a mortgage for this home, Edward. I want to do my part in paying the bills."

"OK… there's a mortgage… a twenty year one for now, which could easily be paid off tomorrow if we wished, but I bought all the furniture and everything else straight out. Happy?"

"Yes… very. So we have a bedroom?"

"Yes…"

"Well let's see it and christen it." Then she was jogging up the stairs. It took me a few seconds to go chase after her. Before she even reached the landing, I had scooped her up and ran us to our bedroom… the biggest one in the house with a walk in closet and private bathroom.

Bella gasped in the sight, seeing the room painted in a creamy beige color with cherry wood furniture around and brown bedding on a cherry wood four poster bed. It was perfect for us.

"I love you…  _Anthony."_

"I love you, too,  _Marie."_

I laid Bella/Marie in the center of our bed, and worshipped her body with caresses and kisses as I removed her of her clothing. The minute her panties were thrown over my shoulder, my lips were on her sweet pussy, sucking on her clit while my fingers pumped into her. With just my mouth and fingers I brought her to two orgasms.

Bella sat up onto her knees and helped me undress, pressing lingering kisses to my neck and chest as she did so. I didn't let her take care of me because I wanted this to be about her, because I switched her life upside down and needed to make up for the past two days.

I leaned her body down to lie on the bed, my own body covering hers entirely. I placed kisses all over her face as I lined my cock up to her entrance and with a kiss to her lips, I pushed in. Bella's face contorted into an expression of feeling extreme pleasure while I felt her pussy contract around my cock. She was so tight and I loved feeling her around me. Only her… only my Bella who was now my Marie.

It had been a few days since our last time together, and that last time was the final time Edward and Bella would fuck and make love. Today was the first time Anthony and Marie made love. And it certainly won't be the last.

I thrust myself slowly in and out of her. I wanted this to be slow… loving… meaningful… and to last. My  _Marie_  looped her arms around my waist and scratched her short fingernails up my back as I made love to her, her cries only making me push myself more into her to bring her to her release.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes! Mmmm yes!  _Oh Anthony!"_  she moaned out.

"Come for me,  _Marie…_  I need you to come for me, my love," I groaned softly to her. I really needed to come, but not until she does. Her orgasms triggered mine when we fucked.

"I… love… you!" she screamed out after three thrusts before she let go. Her pussy clenched around me as she experienced her third orgasm of the night, spurring my own to occur.

"Love you, too," I grunted as I released into her. I collapsed on top of her. We were panting. It wasn't a hard fuck, but whenever we made love it left us sort of out of breath because it was so intense. I pushed myself off of her to go clean up, bringing out a damp washcloth to do the same for her. I really wanted to take care of her.

After cleaning ourselves up, I pulled my love into my arms and we fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was only the next day that we met our neighbors… the Hales and the McCarty's. They were the kind of neighbors you only saw in  _Leave It to Beaver,_  or some old family show like that. Really… they were so welcoming.

Alice Hale and Rosalie McCarty came over with their husbands, Jasper and Emmett, to welcome us to the neighborhood, actually bringing us casseroles and Jell-O molds. Bella… I mean, Marie… answered the door and called me (by Anthony – still getting used to it) to come meet them. We introduced ourselves to them as Anthony Masen and Marie Whitlock. Obviously they didn't care that we were an unmarried couple living in a home like this.

We invited them in and the two ladies gasped at the sight of our home, actually nudging their husbands quite hard with their elbows to get their asses to work on renovating their homes to look nice like ours.

"Jasper and I are in the contracting business. Hale and McCarty Bros. is our company," Emmett said, sipping the beer I gave him.

"Bros.?" I questioned.

"Oh! Me and Rosalie are twins," Jasper clarified.

"Oh OK!" I got it now.

"It was so amazing to be living in the same place together as a family," Alice spoke up. "We wanted our children to know their cousins and aunts and uncles."

"Yes, mine and Jasper's family is huge!" Rose exclaimed. "So we're always having family reunions and holiday dinners together, so we want the same for our children."

"That's a very good thing to live by. Family is important," Bella smiled. I could tell she was holding back the grimace that she wanted to express because she despised Charlie and Renee Swan.

"What about your families?" Alice wondered.

"Oh… well we don't have any family," Bella sighed.

"Oh no!"

"We're only children and our parents had died when we were in college together, and we never knew our grandparents. We didn't have any real extended family like you all do," I threw in. It was a lie of course.

"That's so sad!" Rose cried out. "Well you're gonna be a part of ours then. Any party or gathering we throw, you're both invited! And we won't take no for an answer."

"That's really generous of you, Rose. If it isn't much of an intrusion…"

"Hell no! The more the merrier. And when you two have some of your own, then our kids will have friends to play with," Alice threw in.

"Well we really must be going," Emmett said. "Jasper and I got a house to renovate in an hour, so we gotta get moving."

"Yes, don't be a stranger. Alice and I both work from home and hopefully after you find a teaching position, Marie, we'll get to hang out some time, just us girls, OK?" Rose said.

"Absolutely!" Bella said.

"Take care!" Alice squealed and then they left.

"I really like them," I said after a few minutes of silence. "Starting over, new lives, new friends…"

"Yeah… I'm liking this so far. But I still love you more and more each day… Anthony."

"Me, too, Marie."

* * *

Weeks passed in our new lives.

The Hales and McCarty's were really good neighbors and friends, and Bella adored them. I finally had guy friends. And Bella could be so real now with these women. She couldn't when she was with Jacob.

Every morning and night we watched the news.

And every day they mentioned the death of Jacob Black and the case of finding out his murderer. So far, I wasn't listed as a suspect. Even the police were thinking this was just a home invasion or even thinking of ruling his death as a suicide.

Though our disappearances were, too, on the news. Surprisingly Charlie Swan never put two and two together, not thinking our disappearances were connected to Jacob's death. But then again, Charlie never knew Bella was with me. He knew I was around because I'd gone to school with Bella our whole lives, but he never suspected that Bella was seeing me behind my back until now. He was thinking that us being missing was coincidental to Jacob's death.

My parents were wrecks though. Clips of them being upset on the news were heartbreaking for me and Bella to watch because we did this to them. Bella's parents were concerned, too, but Bella had no sympathy for them. She kept a straight face everytime they were on camera.

It was a miracle that in the past couple of weeks that no one has stopped us and thought of as the missing Seattle man and woman. We had disguised ourselves well with Bella cutting her hair to her shoulders. She looked older, but just as beautiful. She didn't want to dye it. Too much maintenance to go through every couple of months.

We completely started over, and we were content with it. Our new jobs were perfect. I was part of an oncology practice in Tucson, and even though I really didn't have extensive education in the medical field, even with the degree that says I did, I did my job well. I made sure to read more and more about the field and new technology to help clear cancer in patients, and I made sure to donate to organizations to be one step closer to finding cures for cancers.

Bella even did the Walk for Breast Cancer not too long ago with Rose and Alice because Alice's aunt had died of breast cancer, and Rose and Bella were there to support her, besides Bella being my  _fiancée,_  and I'm an oncologist, so it only makes sense to be a part of something like that, even with the sake of doing something good.

Yep… I proposed to  _Marie_  only a little bit after we moved here to start our new lives. I wanted to be married to my love as soon as possible. Before we even got here and were just thinking of running away, we just wanted a small ceremony in front of a judge or priest with just the two of us, but now we had best friends in our neighbors and wanted to include them, so they would be our witnesses.

The cases of us being missing and Jacob being murdered were finally put to rest after a year. No one could find his killer and no one found us. Bella and I were happy that it was over. And though we knew our families grieved over their losses of a daughter and son, we were fine with our lives.

Bella/Marie and I were married, having that very small ceremony with our friends present six months after my proposal. And two months after our marriage, Bella surprised me with a positive pregnancy test… we were going to have a baby. And it also turns out that so were Rose and Alice. Our women were gonna be pregnant together, so at least us men will be suffering together with all the bad stuff about pregnancy, but one stepping eachother's good experiences of our wives being pregnant.

Really… I couldn't wait to be a dad. I only wanted that with Bella. And now I was getting it.

It has been two months since I was told Bella… ugh! I mean Marie… told me, Anthony, that she was pregnant. She wasn't completely showing, but she had a slight bump symbolizing she's been pregnant for three months, having been pregnant for five weeks when we found out. Every moment I had alone with Bella, I talked to her stomach, telling the baby growing inside her that I loved it very much and couldn't wait to meet it.

And with it being two months to date, it also meant a year since we escaped down here, with us now hearing that our cases were closed. No evidence was found to put me at the scene of the crime and Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were never found, though my car was. And too much damage was done after it's fall to even think of finding any evidence that we planned our fake deaths.

"It's over, baby… we can really be together without this hanging over our heads," I told Marie.

"Yes, Anthony. It's done. I really can't wait till this bundle is here so we can be a family," she said to me, nuzzling her face into my chest as I held her on my lap.

"A family… I can't wait either, love."

"I love you…  _Edward."_

"I love you, too,  _Bella."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading! I really hoped you liked this story, even if it's not as happy as the others I've written. I really appreciate the time you took to read this despite it being kind of on the sad/dramatic side and not very Valentin's Day-ish and I really appreciate all the reviews you send me. So please show me some love!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
